


Waiting

by hatebeat



Series: Putting the gears in motion [28]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April, 1990. Donny kept Pickles waiting for three months, so Pickles is probably justified in making Donny wait ten minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokiistheking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiistheking/gifts).



_Cleveland, Ohio. April, 1990._

Donny had slept for most of the first few days after he'd returned from Alaska, but even with him tucked away in the bedroom or sprawled out snoozing on the couch the house was filled with life in ways it hadn't been for the past three months. While Donny had been up there on that boat at the end of the fuckin' world, Pickles had been here, in the freezing hell of the Midwest, wasting away his days with alcohol and a guitar, half-writing shit songs he never came back to or just couldn't make work. Three weeks into the first month, he had bought a drum set; Pickles needed some kind of creative outlet, and it felt as though his guitar had betrayed him.

But the same day Pickles brought Donny home from the airport, he sat down on the living room floor with his guitar and a pad of paper and he laid down a song from start to finish while Donny slept on the couch behind him.

On the fourth day, Donny had woken up by nine am and scraped together a breakfast from seemingly everything they had left lying about, which wasn't a hell of a lot. Pickles wasn't great at keeping up with the grocery shopping, tending to grab fast food or whatever was easiest whenever he remembered to eat something solid. Donny had already finished eating by time the smell of food brought Pickles stumbling out of bed to take a morning piss.

Over breakfast, they talked about what Donny had missed while he'd been out on the ship, which wasn't a hell of a lot in Pickles' opinion. And Donny wanted to get out of the house that day so out they went. Pickles wore his hair up, but he was still recognised by more people than he expected. Snakes N' Barrels was dead and buried by this point, right? He wanted to be left alone... but at the same time, he relished the proof that he wasn't already just some _nobody_.

They picked up videos from the rental store and came home with microwave popcorn and a couple of bottles of nice whiskey. They managed to make it through the first twenty minutes of the second movie before Pickles' hand inched its way down Donny's pants. 

"Missed me?" Donny asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow, just watching Pickles' fingers struggle to squirm their way further.

"Don't get a big head, I been livin' like a fuckin' virgin here for the past three months," Pickles muttered, letting his fingers just brush over the hair and skin above Donny's groin. 

"You didn't get any the whole time I was gone?" Donny asked, sounding honestly surprised.

"You know I didn't-- I'unno anyone 'round here!"

Donny's laughter rang out, but Pickles interrupted him palming Donny's cock. When Donny bit back down a moan, he said, "You're tellin' me a rockstar like you can't go out and find a one-night stand?"

Pickles shrugged, and Donny helped him get his jeans unbuttoned. "Didn't feel like it, I guess."

Donny leaned close and pressed his lips under Pickles' ear, and Pickles turned, pushing Donny's jeans and boxers down his hips, pulling Donny closer. Donny's lips were on his neck and Pickles' fingers were on his dick and Donny reached up Pickles' shirt and flicked at the bar through his left nipple, making Pickles gasp whether he liked it or not, but Donny cut him off with a kiss.

"...So, you missed me." 

"You're an asshole," Pickles laughed, giving Donny's cock a few slow strokes now that he was nice and hard. 

"Maybe a little," Donny agreed with a grin. "But I learned it from you, kid."

"That's fair," Pickles agreed. "You wanna go in there?" He half-nodded toward the bedroom door.

"Uh-huh." Donny got up and let his jeans fall to his feet, kicking them off as he dragged Pickles up by the wrist. Pickles flung his shirt across the room as they went. It landed on the tv.

They made it to the mattress, Donny on his back and Pickles crawling on after him after getting rid of his pants, his hungry lips finding their way right to Donny's cock. Donny's fingers grabbed at his hair and pulled it out of the ponytail, but Pickles groaned.

"That shit's just gonna get in the way, dude," he complained, but his mouth was full again as soon as the words were out of the way.

As Donny's little groans of approval kept him sucking, Donny's fingers found their way down to Pickles' ass, and the tip of a finger started to make its way in. Pickles hadn't gotten laid in three fuckin' months; he was fucking tight enough that just the feeling of that finger was enough to make him moan around Donny's cock. 

"You gonna fuck me?" Pickles asked unnecessarily, and he stretched up, reaching for where the lube sat right out in the open on the little table next to the bed. 

"Don't worry kid, I won't leave you hanging." Donny pushed him over onto his back and it was only then that Pickles realised how hard he was. As he fumbled for the lube, prying the top of the bottle open, Donny was between his legs, pushing up on one of his thighs only to lick his way down it. Donny's tongue found his hole, and as he squirmed Pickles grabbed Donny's hand to squeeze KY all over his fingers.

Those fingers didn't take long to find their way into Pickles' ass, and the way Donny moved them inside him left Pickles making pathetic, stupid whimpering sounds. He groped blindly for the box of condoms behind the lamp and tossed the whole box at Donny, who shook it and then pulled his fingers out of Pickles to peer inside.

"None left, kid," Donny said, upturning the box to show him. 

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Pickles groused, leaning up on one elbow. He was still breathless. 

"Do we really need 'em? Wouldn't be the first time..."

"Dude, you _know_ I hate gettin' jizz all up in there!" 

"I'll pull out!" Donny assured him, giving Pickles' dick a little bit of idle attention with a finger. 

"Yeah, right, I heard that before," Pickles said, rolling his eyes. 

"Then you can just fuck me instead," Donny suggested, giving Pickles a good squeeze. But Pickles gave him a playful shove with a socked foot.

"Just go get some!"

Donny gave a great sigh and got off the bed, stretching out, his erection still standing proud. He wandered out to the living room and returned, zipping his jeans, with Pickles' T-shirt in hand. Pickles was still on the bed, naked.

"You're not comin'?"

"Nah," Pickles said, scrounging for his pack of Pall Malls.

"Seriously? It's just around the corner."

"Hey, dude, the faster you go get 'em the faster you can fuck me," Pickles mumbled around the cigarette as he sparked the lighter.

Donny shook his head in disbelief. "You're a brat, kid, you know that?" He tried to smooth down his rumpled shirt, but his hair was a mess and Pickles could still see the outline of his dick through his jeans. 

"Yeah, I know," Pickles agreed amicably, and Donny flipped him off as he left the room. 

The cigarette burned slowly between his lips and Pickles let his own languid fingertips brush the underside of his dick as he waited. When he heard the front door open again ten minutes later, Pickles stubbed the cigarette butt into the ashtray.

Donny came back into the room and tossed onto the bed the biggest box of condoms Pickles'd ever fuckin' seen.

"There, kid. Won't run out for a while."


End file.
